


Say Cheese

by Chillkroete (chilirocket)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilirocket/pseuds/Chillkroete
Summary: Harry and his sister Gemma are travelling the UK and Ireland in order to look at possible unis for Harry. On their way they also stop at a few sights - like the Giant’s Causeway. That’s where they meet hobby photographer Louis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic quite some time ago and I never really thought about publishing it. I know there's quite some room for improvement since it's my first fic (and in a foreign language at that), but for Christmas someone gave me a button which said 'always choose adventure' and that's what I'm doing here.
> 
> Also, I've got no idea whether such trips as Harry and Gemma are taking exist in the UK. If not, please just pretend?
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

| 

****  
  
---  
   
  
 

_ A declaration of love to the Giant’s Causeway <3 _

 

“This is so much better than yesterday,” said Harry, eating the last of his chips.

“Yeah, well, there’s not a lot you can do wrong when ordering just sides,” replied Gemma rolling her eyes while eating some more of her smoked salmon. “I’m surprised they’d even let you order just sides. You know, when I was at this restaurant in …”

“Yeah! I know!” Harry interrupted. “You weren’t allowed to do that. You’ve told me a hundred times already.”

“Shut up!” Gemma said, a smile forming on her lips.

“How’s yours then?” 

They’d had dinner at their hotel the night before as well and it had been horrible. There’d been only one vegetarian dish which hadn’t been very tasty which in turn had left Harry grumbling all evening, mumbling about how that was just unacceptable, and Gemma, too, hadn’t been too impressed with her choice.

Later that evening they had found a pub within walking distance and with just a short glance at the menu they had agreed to eat there the following day, however, when they went there at about a quarter to six they were told that the pub was about to close, which left them with no other choice than to go back to their hotel and have their dinner there.

The hotel itself was great. Situated at the entrance to the famous Giant’s Causeway with spacey and well equipped rooms, a friendly staff and great breakfast, just the dinner menu wasn’t all that.

“It’s good. Definitely a better choice,“ she said winking. While she finished what was left of her side salad, Harry starred absentmindedly out of the window.

Suddenly he said, “After that massive shower earlier there are almost no clouds right now, so if we hurry, we could catch the sunset at the Causeway. That’d be so amazing!” Hopefully he looked at his sister.

It had been heavily overcast all day but they had decided to just take the risk since they only had so much time at the place. In the morning they had walked to the Giant’s Causeway before most of the tourists got there. They had climbed all over the basalt columns and taken a lot of pictures. Some of the sea, the Causeway and the surrounding nature and others of themselves posing in front of the camera making silly faces at it.

Throughout Harry had been in awe, gesturing excitedly to his sister, pointing out new things to her, and telling her story after story about things he had read about the famous sight.  
He had wanted to go there ever since they had learned about the legend of the Irish giant Fionn mac Cumhaill - or Finn McCool as Harry was taught - in school. Harry had been fascinated and when he had seen a picture of the Causeway he had just known that he had to go there one day. He still knew all the facts as well as some sayings such as ‘Humphrey the camel carried Finn home in time for tea’, which had to do with other pieces of nature such as hills and rocks surrounding the Causeway.

“Sure,” Gemma smiled at him knowingly. “Just give me a minute and I’m ready. Do you want to get your camera?”

For lunch they had had some chocolate bars in their room, lying on their beds, munching them, while watching TV. Just resting for a while, they were on holiday after all.  
Later on they had decided to walk to Dunluce Castle, a ruined medieval castle, which was just over an hour away on foot from where they were staying. However, it had suddenly started to rain. It hadn’t just rained, though, it had poured and they had been drenched within seconds.

“No. My phone will be fine.” Blushing slightly he added, “I just really wanna see what it looks like with the setting sun. It must be beautiful.”

~

“Come on, Gemma, run!” Harry shouted while running downhill towards the Causeway. It was about one kilometre from their hotel. “The sun will be gone in about half an hour!”

“I can’t, I’m too full,” complained Gemma, slowing down with a hand on her stomach. “You go ahead!”

Taking her words to heart, her brother kept running, stumbling occasionally on the steep footpath.  
When he was almost there, he could see that there were only very few people there at that time of the day. Not like earlier, when it wasn’t even possible to take just one picture without other people in it, even though they hadn’t even been there at a peek time. Glad about this, Harry smiled to himself. He was just so happy to have the opportunity to see and experience this amazing sight.

Nearly there, he walked the last few metres and then proceeded to climb onto the highest basalt columns to watch the sunset. He hadn’t been on those in the morning and climbing on them now turned out to be more difficult than he had anticipated: the space between some of the stones was much too big in order for them to be used, some were a little loose and therefore dangerous, and others were still wet and thus slippery from the earlier downpour.

Having finally reached the top, Harry was more than satisfied and sat down on one of the columns happily. From up there he saw Gemma making her way to the Causeway waving at him. Apparently she had watched him climb.

Only then did he focus his attention in front of him.

The sun was quite low on the horizon already. Only twenty more minutes until it would be completely gone.  
The colours in the sky were incredible. There were reds and yellows and oranges. So many different hues which varied in intensity. Some small clouds from earlier were still left and appeared now almost purple because of the setting sun. The water looked nearly black now, nothing left from the former crystal blue.  
  
Harry was so engrossed in the view that he didn’t realise how another person joined him on the highest part of the Causeway.

“Alright?” The other person sat down not too far from him.  
  
Startled Harry looked to the side. There was a boy about his age, probably a little older. In his hands he held an expensive looking camera. He wasn’t looking at Harry. Instead he was focused on his camera, seemingly taking picture after picture of the sky and the water.

“Hi,” said Harry belatedly. This had the other boy pause in his activity and turn to him.

“Hi.” The other boy smiled at Harry cheekily. “You were quite captivated there. Is it the first time you see it?” He gestured in the general direction of the sea and the setting sun, and after a moment he started taking pictures again.

“Yes! I mean… no!“ Harry corrected himself, blushing. There was something about the boy that had him flustered.

“So, what is it?” The stranger laughed openly at him.

“I’ve seen a sunset before, of course,” explained Harry himself, looking down. “Just never here. It’s beautiful.” He got quiet at the end, not sure if that was a bit too much.

“I see.” The boy nodded. “I’m Louis, by the way.” He said offering Harry his hand.

“Harry,” he replied taking the proffered hand. “Have you been here before?”

“Yeah, loads of times,” Louis said absentmindedly. He was looking back at his camera, flicking through the pictures he had just taken. “I’m from Bushmills, you know?”

Harry nodded. Bushmills was a village near the Giant’s Causeway. “Are you a professional photographer or something?” He was curious.

“I wish,” Louis sighed. He put his camera back down. “It’s just a hobby of mine. There isn’t much to do around here and it’s a great escape.”

“Do you do anything with them or are they just for yourself?”

“Mostly for myself. Sometimes I put some on my tumblr if I think they’re good enough but other than that…” He trailed of, shrugging.

Harry immediately thought of his own tumblr and the blogs he followed. Some of them were dedicated to photography as well. He wondered whether Louis took similar pictures. Was he any good? 

“You should put these…“ Harry was about to say when he was interrupted by his sister. “Finally,” she groaned. Exhausted she let herself fall down next to Harry. “I’m never eating again.” She petted her stomach in an exaggerated manner.

“Come on, Gems, you just have to exercise some more,” he teased her.

“You mean like you do? I’m not sure golf counts as exercise, H,” she shot back. After a moment she admitted, “You were right, though, this is beautiful. I’m glad we came here again.”

“Yeah.”

“Ehm, excuse me…“.

“Oh, sorry!” Harry interrupted. “Louis, this is my sister, Gemma. Gemma, this is Louis. He’s from Bushmills.”

“Nice to meet you.” She smiled at him.

“You, too,” Louis replied. “I was just about to ask if I could take a picture of the two of you. From the back, with the sea and the sky as the background. The sun’s just right…”

“Oh, ehm… sure.” Harry agreed. “How should we…?”

“Just stay the way you are,” Louis said while he was already getting up and into position. It only took a few seconds for Louis to take his picture. Afterwards he sat down next to them again. “So, what’s this then…?” He questioned, gesturing with his hands between Gemma and Harry and their surroundings.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, why did you decide to come here? With your sister? Or is the rest of your family here, too?”

“No, it’s just me and her,” explained Harry. He looked imploringly at Louis as if to decide whether he wanted to tell him more. He was a stranger after all and he didn’t sound too friendly in that moment. “I just finished my A Levels and as a present she took me here…“

“Yeah,” interjected Gemma, “H wanted to come here for ages. He’s quite fascinated with this place, actually. He’s always reading about it and then regaling us with all the stuff he’s read.” She grinned at her brother and poked him in his flushed cheeks.

Louis had noticed that Harry seemed a tad embarrassed by his sister’s words. “Hey, that’s cool. I guess when you live around here and you can see it whenever you want to it loses its fascination a little. It’s sad really. That’s why I like to ask tourists sometimes why they come here. It makes me keep my appreciation for it. So, thanks.” Louis patted Harry’s back a couple of times and smiled at him.

“No problem,” mumbled Harry still embarrassed. This time for another reason, though. After a moment he added shyly, “How tall are you, Louis? Finn’s taller than four double-decker buses!”

Louis looked at him strangely. “What?”

“Yeah,” Harry continued now a little bolder. “And what’s your shoe size? Finn’s is 93 ½.”

“What are you even talking about?” Louis asked a little exasperated but at the same time unable to hide a smile.

Instead of answering, Harry easily asked the next question, “Where’s Finn’s boot? Well, he lost it running away from Benandonner.”

“See what I mean?” Gemma asked laughing openly. “He’s obsessed!”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh as well and soon Harry was giggling, too.

Afterwards the three of them sat next to each other on the basalt columns staring off into the distance, watching the sun go down, each caught up in their own thoughts.

When the sun had well and truly set, Gemma said, “We should probably get going before it’s too dark to find our way back.” She got up and started making her way back down the stones and to the street.

“Yeah,” agreed Harry, getting up. Once Louis was standing as well, Harry added, “It was lovely to meet you. Do you think you could send me the picture that you took of us?”

“Sure, yeah. Just put your e-mail address in my phone,” answered Louis, giving his phone to Harry.

When Louis had finished packing his camera away and Harry had saved his e-mail address to Louis’ phone and given it back to the other boy, he said, “Well, thanks. So… bye then…”

“Wait,” Louis all but shouted. At Harry’s expectant look he added, “Do you maybe wanna grab a pint down at the pub?”

“Oh, I’d love to but the pub’s already closed a couple of hours ago.” Harry honestly regretted this circumstance.

“Oh, right, yeah, the one near your hotel. But there are a couple down in the village that’ll be open. My car’s parked at the hotel’s car park. So, if you maybe wanted to…” Louis hesitated to finish his sentence. He wasn’t sure what the other boy thought, whether he was looking for an easy way out.

“Okay, then.”

When they reached the street where Gemma had waited for them, Harry informed his sister about his plans and asked her whether she wanted to come with them.

“No, thanks. I’m exhausted and I promised Michal to call him, but you go ahead and have fun” Gemma said, slinging an arm over her brother’s shoulder and pulling him close. They stayed like that with Louis next to them, carrying his camera bag, while they made their way back up to the hotel.

~

They didn’t have to drive long in order to get to the pub, just a little over five minutes. Louis was a fast driver, though.

Harry was a little nervous during the drive. He’d only just met Louis and wasn’t sure what to talk to him about or how to behave in general. Usually he didn’t just go off with strangers. He wasn’t averse to making new friends but he generally wasn’t on his own then. He was a tad too shy for that.  
He wasn’t sure why it was different this time. He had once read that everybody was more outgoing and easy-going while on holiday and maybe that was true for him as well. Or maybe it was the fact that there was something about Louis that fascinated him.

Harry had known that he was gay for more than two years now, thus he could easily admit that Louis was sexy and that he felt attracted to him. 

Louis was a little shorter than him with tan skin and crystal blue eyes. His hair was a caramel colour and seemed to be very soft. Harry really wanted to touch it but he refrained from it because he knew from his own experience how annoying that could be. 

“There we are,” said Louis, killing the engine.

The pub didn’t seem to be anything special. But Harry didn’t expect it to be. He just wanted some more time with Louis, wanted to get to know him some more. It didn’t really matter to him where that was.

“Ok, let’s go,” said Louis, getting out of the car. “They’ve got some great whiskey here if you’re into that.” He seemed quite excited about that.

“Ehm, not really,” admitted Harry, feeling a bit unsure. Internally he was debating whether he should still have some. He didn’t really want to look bad in front of this boy.

Louis seemed to pick up on Harry’s internal struggle. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to have any. You can just have a pint - or even a coke if you’d like.” He smiled encouragingly at the younger boy.

“Thanks,” mumbled Harry, blushing. “It’s just that I’ve never had any. So I don’t know… I might like it.”

“Try some then!”

“Maybe,” answered Harry, holding the door open for the other boy.

“A gentleman, I like it,” grinned Louis, which made Harry blush again.

“What about you then?” Harry wanted to know.

“Yeah, I’ll have some,” enthused Louis, looking for a good place to sit. Having made out a good spot, he went over there, beckoning Harry to follow him. “I don’t often have the opportunity to go out, so yeah, I’ll definitely have some!”

Harry was about to ask why he wasn’t able to go out a lot, but something in Louis’ eyes told him not to, so he refrained from doing so. Instead he asked, “Which one’s good then?”

“Well, either Bushmills Original or their ten year single malt. Maybe also get some coke since you’re not used to the taste.”

“Yeah, I think I will.” That said, Harry got up to get the drinks. When he returned to their table, Louis was on the phone. So Harry sat down and tried not to listen too obviously, he just couldn’t help to overhear him say, “See you tomorrow, I love you, too!” When Harry looked at Louis again, he was smiling to himself, seemingly far away.

Harry cleared his throat in order to get Louis’ attention back.

“Sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay”, replied the younger boy and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible when he asked, “Was it important?” He gestured in the general direction of Louis and where he put his phone. He wanted to ask, ‘who was it?’, ‘why are you saying “I love you” to them when you’re sitting here with me?’ but he feltlike it wasn’t his place.

“Yeah”, Louis said, smiling again. “But it’s okay.”

“Okay,” Harry echoed. “Soo, do you come here often?” He tried to start a conversation between them but had to cringe at his lame attempt.

The older boy laughed a bit. “Well, what’s often anyway? But, I guess so. It’s my local and they have awesome food, too. They’ve even got a children’s area and you can sit in the beer garden in the summer.”

“Cool,” Harry said, taking a sip of his whiskey, grimacing as soon as the liquid hit his taste buds. If Louis noticed, he didn’t say anything. Instead he asked, “So, earlier you said you’d just finished your A-Levels. What’s your plan now? Going to university?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied immediately, his eyes lighting up as he launched into a long story about his future studies. He told the other boy about how he had known for quite some time that he wanted to study marine biology, what he loved about it and how he had applied to different universities. “And that’s basically why Gems and I are doing this tour. We’ve been looking at some unis I’ve applied to. Before coming here we visited Queen’s University in Belfast. It’s my number one choice.”

“Oh,” Louis appeared to be perplexed. “You’re not staying in England?”

“Well, I might have to, but I hope not to. In Belfast they offer the best courses and I really hope I’ll get in!”

Louis seemed quite interested in what Harry had to say, not interrupting the younger boy once. He just kept nodding a lot, letting Harry know that he was listening.

From the topic of marine biology they somehow got to the topic of favourite films which prompted them to do their favourite film quotes, and to the pros and cons of travelling. In between these topics Louis got up to get them some more drinks - a pint for Harry this time, while Louis opted for some more whiskey.

After some time the barman rang a bell and shouted, “Last order everyone, last order!”

“Do you want anything else?” Louis asked.

“No, I shouldn’t,” answered Harry, getting shy again. “I can’t really hold my liquor and I’m already a bit tipsy, to be honest. Besides, I still need to get back to the hotel. Is there a way to get a taxi?”

“Yeah, I could call you one, I’ve got some numbers in my phone,” supplied Louis helpfully. “Or…,” he hesitated, “you could stay the night at my place.” The older boy turned a shade of pink. That was a first.

“Oh, ehm…,” Harry could feel his face heat up, too, “I’ve never…, I mean….,” he stammered.

“No, no,” Louis was quick to reassure. He seemed to immediately understand what the younger boy was getting at. “I’m not expecting anything. It’s just, you’re the best company I’ve had in a long time and I’d hate for the evening to be over already.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry was obviously relieved. “Yeah, I’d like that. Let me just call Gemma.”

“Sure,” Louis smiled. “I’ll just head to the loo.”

When Louis got back, Harry was just finishing his call. “Right, let’s go,” he said to Louis after he rang off.

“Yeah, literally” Louis laughed. “I can’t drive anymore, but it’s not even a mile to my place and I love walking at night. It really clears your head, you know?”

Harry didn’t know, but he could appreciate something like that.

The air was a bit cold when they got outside. A few stars could be seen in the sky, however, most were hidden by clouds. Still, it was quite nice. There were a few lights from shops and people’s homes that illuminated their path as they made their way towards Louis’ home.

~

“Right, this is it,” said Louis after they had walked for about fifteen minutes. They were standing in front of a small house, a cottage really. It reminded Harry of the one in ‘The Holiday’, one of his favourite films.

“It’s lovely,” Harry enthused as they entered the cosy home. “Do you live here on your own? How did you pay for it? You still seem quite young…”

“Well, I’m 21 and I’ve got a job. It’s not a very good job, but it pays enough. And my parents helped a bit…,” Louis explained, scratching his neck.

“Nice,” was Harry’s only comment, while he was looking around the cottage. He didn’t seem to notice that Louis hadn’t answered all of his questions.

Louis led the other boy into his kitchen. “Would you like a cuppa? I have always some tea before I go to bed.”

“Sure.”

Louis prepared the two of them some tea. Usually Louis would take his tea into his bedroom and sip it while reading or surfing the internet for a bit. Not today though. Instead he and Harry sat down at the kitchen table. There were four chairs at the table as well as a bench, which was next to the wall. On the bench there were some big cushions, which looked quite inviting, so Harry plopped down on one. Louis sat down on a chair next to the bench and offered Harry a tin with some biscuits.

“You want one?” Louis smiled at Harry.

Harry looked into the tin. A sudden laugh escaped him. He tried to hide it, but it was no use. “What are those?”

“Heyyy,” Louis whined. “They’re self-made.” He looked quite proud.

“I figured,” Harry said cheekily, still giggling a bit. He took one of the biscuits and made a show of taking a bite and savouring the taste. “Mmmmhmhmhm.”

Soon after that, when Harry had swallowed down his bite, his eyes opened suddenly. He looked earnestly at Louis and said, “Wow, it’s actually really good!”

“Thanks.”

Before coming to Louis’ place, Harry had thought that it might turn out to be a bit awkward, being with a stranger - because that was what Louis essentially was - in that stranger’s home. He had wondered whether they’d be able to pick their conversation back up from where they had left it off at the pub, but he needn’t have worried because after the ‘biscuit incident’, how Harry called it in his head, their conversation flowed again.

This time their topics varied from music and books - quite harmless and safe topics - to photography and - somehow - the meaning of life.

While talking they had inched closer and closer towards each other, showing just how comfortable they already were with each other. When there was a lull in their conversation and Harry was fighting to supress a yawn, Louis looked at the kitchen clock, which was on the wall above Harry and gasped, “Is that the time?”

“What? What time is it?” Harry asked, this time losing his fight, a big yawn escaping him.

“It’s almost half two”, the older boy informed. “I really need to go to bed. Sorry.”

“Yeah sure,” Harry agreed easily. “I could use some sleep myself. Had a really exciting and exhausting day.”

Louis smiled tiredly at Harry. He got up, collected their mugs, put them in the sink, and placed the tin back onto the shelf from where he had taken it down earlier.

“Right,” Louis broke the silence. “You have two options now: You can either sleep on the couch in the lounge - it’s quite big and comfortable - or you can come and stay in my bed with me.” He suggested this hesitantly, looking uncertainly at the younger boy.

Harry couldn’t really tell what Louis wanted him to choose. His face was carefully blank. So it really was up to Harry to decide whether this was just a friendly get together or whether it had the potential to become some more. 

“Ehm… with you.” Harry blushed again and looked shyly at the older boy. “Just… you know… no sex… or anything!?” At this point Harry was so red in the face that he almost resembled a tomato.

Louis smiled brightly. “I was hoping you’d say that, well that you’d decide to stay with me.”

“So you’re okay with this?” Harry was a bit surprised if he was honest with himself.

“With what?”

“With not doing anything. I mean, isn’t that why you…. I mean, sorry, I don’t want to assume anything, but…,” Harry wasn’t really sure how to say what he thought. He didn’t want to offend Louis but at the same time he also wanted to voice his concerns.

“No, of course, that’s no problem.” Louis was quick to reassure. “I would lie if I said I wouldn’t wanna kiss you or blow you or whatever, but that’s not why I asked you to come here. It really isn’t. Also, I can tell that you’re quite new to this!? So, yeah, I’m honestly not expecting anything.”

“Okay,” accepted Harry Louis’ reasoning. He smiled hesitantly at the other boy.

Then they went into Louis’ bedroom and Louis made his way towards his wardrobe. “What do you wanna sleep in? I don’t have any actual pyjamas, but I can give you a T-shirt and sweats if you want.”

“Thanks. A T-Shirt would be good.”

“Sure. Here you go,” Louis said, pulling an old and worn band shirt from the bottom of his wardrobe and handing it to Harry. “The bathroom’s through there,” he explained, gesturing to his left. “There should be an unused toothbrush in the cupboard and… just take anything you need.”

When Harry got back, Louis went into the bathroom. Minutes later he returned. Harry was already in bed, having chosen the side furthest from the door. “I hope this is okay? I don’t really like sleeping next to the door.”

“Of course,” replied Louis. He got into bed, too, pulling the duvet up to his chest.

It was a bit awkward how they were lying next to each other, anxious not to touch one another, still thinking about their earlier conversation. Both of them were lying on their backs, starring at the ceiling. It was quite dark since Louis had switched off the light, so there wasn’t anything they could make out, it was just a way not to interact with each other.

“This is a bit weird,” came Harry’s quiet voice after some time.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. He took a deep breath and turned on his side facing Harry now. “You up for a cuddle?” He whispered his request, his voice coming out a bit rough.

The younger boy looked to the side, a tiny smile gracing his lips. Instead of replying he just moved forward a bit so that he was able put his right hand on Louis’ side. Louis, in turn, snaked his right arm around Harry and rolled back onto his back, pulling the younger boy with him and having him rest partly on his chest. “This is better,” he murmured, kissing Harry lightly on his forehead.

The younger boy closed his eyes smiling. “Yeah, this is what I imagined.”

“I’m glad.”

~

Harry woke up and didn’t know why. There was already some sunlight filtering through the curtains, but he was still so tired since they had gone to bed quite late. Almost as if to prove this point, Louis was snoring quietly next to Harry. This made Harry smile and if he was honest, Louis wasn’t really snoring. It was more of a loud breathing. It was quite cute. 

Harry let his eyes drift shut again, snuggling a little closer to Louis in order to catch some more sleep, when he heard some voices. He couldn’t make out what they were saying. He wasn’t even sure where they came from.  
He tried to shut them out, he didn’t succeed, though. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it, but it almost sounded as if the voices got louder. 

Without realising it, Harry was almost completely awake now, trying to make out what those voices were saying. Were they in Louis’ cottage? It almost seemed like it. But who could that be? Louis’ friends? His parents?

Harry sighed. He definitely couldn’t go back to sleep like this. Not with strangers in a, well, stranger’s house.

He placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder and shook him a little. “Hey,” he whispered. “Louis, wake up!”

“Hmm?” Louis murmured.

“Wake up, Louis!” Harry spoke urgently. “I think there’s someone in your house.”

Harry had just finished speaking, when Louis’ bedroom door burst open and a small boy came running into the room, making a mad dash towards the bed. “Daddy!” The boy yelled, throwing himself onto the bed. “Wake up!”

Harry was shocked, confusion written all over his face, whereas Louis was now wide awake, sitting up a little. “Hey,” he said quietly, turning to the boy, not daring to look at Harry.

“Hey to you, too”, the little boy replied grinning proudly. Louis tried to grin back at him, but failed miserably. The boy didn’t seem to notice, though, instead he turned to the other person in the bed. “Who are you?” He was curious.

“Me? Eh… I, I’m Harry,” Harry introduced himself. He was still shocked and didn’t know what to make of the situation. Apparently Louis had a son? Did he have a wife, too? Or at least a girlfriend? Why did he bring Harry back to his house and let him sleep in his bed if he was already in a relationship. Or wasn’t he? Now the phone call from last night made sense, though.  
Harry didn’t know what to think but he tried to pull himself together because of the child. Whatever this was, it wasn’t the boy’s fault, so he asked, “And who are you?”

“I’m Max,” the boy was more than willing to explain. “I’m…” But whatever else he was, Harry didn’t find out, because suddenly there was a young woman coming into the room. “Lou, come on, get up,” she said, while putting something into Louis’ wardrobe. “This isn’t like you. It’s already half nine gone and you knew we’d… Oh!” She interrupted herself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were with someone. Sorry.” She apologised again. “Max, come on! Let’s go to the kitchen.” She blushed a little and tried not to look over to the bed, in which the other three people currently were.

“Muum,” Max whined, “I wanna stay with Daddy.” He took hold of his daddy’s body and clung to it.

“Hey Max,” Louis spoke gently to him, taking his son’s hands and trying to pry them off his body. “You go to the kitchen and Mum will make you pancakes, okay?” He checked with a quick glance to the woman if that was okay, “and in a minute I’ll be with you, alright? I just need to talk to Harry really quickly.”

“Okay,” he said grumpily and slid down the bed to the floor. “But hurry, Daddy!”

Harry had watched all this quietly. 

As soon as the door had closed behind Louis’ family, Harry turned to him, “The fuck?” He shouted. “Who was that? Why are they here? Why am I here? I can’t believe this!” While Harry usually was quite calm and tried to consider situations from all angles before coming to a conclusion, he was positively fuming right now.

“Let me explain,” Louis asked, raising his hands to pacify Harry.

“You’d better,” Harry huffed. He looked around the room and suddenly his gaze was locked on something. There was a picture frame on Louis’ nightstand. Inside the frame was a picture of a slightly younger Louis and a small child, who Harry now knew to be Louis’ son apparently. The boy was on Louis’ shoulders with Louis holding onto his son’s legs and looking up to him. They were both smiling brightly.  
How could he have missed this yesterday, Harry wondered.

“Okay, so, first, I’m really, really sorry to have put you into this position. It must be so awkward for you and I honestly didn’t want this. You have to believe me,” he pleaded. “I must have lost track of time.” When Harry didn’t look very impressed with this explanation, Louis continued, “Right, so, as you’ve probably gathered that was my son, Max, and his mother. We’re not together, that’s why they weren’t here last night and we share custody, so that’s why they’re here right now. Hannah’s just dropping him off…” He trailed of, unsure.

“Okay,” Harry allowed after thinking about what he’d just heard for a moment. “When did you break up?”

“We never really were a couple,” Louis admitted. “We dated for a bit in school and we obviously had sex, but I realised pretty quickly that I’m gay, so, yeah, we were never really together. But don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret it at all. Max is everything to me!”

Harry smiled shyly at Louis. “How old is he?”

Louis smiled back, glad that Harry was calmer now and asked some questions. “It was his birthday yesterday actually. He turned four.”

“Okay,” Harry smiled. He let his gaze wander to the picture again. “Thanks for explaining. I guess I’ll better go then,” he suggested.

“What? Why? Don’t you want to have breakfast? Hannah’s pancakes are brilliant and I can drop you off at the hotel after.”

Harry didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.”

“Yeah, of course. I still enjoy spending time with you, Harry, and I’d hate for it to be cut short.”

~

Louis had gone to the kitchen immediately, while Harry stayed in the bedroom a bit longer. He needed some time to collect his thoughts, to understand what had just happened. It wasn’t easy, though. How did one process that a guy that took you home, that you slept in a bed with suddenly had a child. Well, it wasn’t that sudden since it had apparently happened four years ago, but still…

It was no use getting worked up over that now, though, because what had happened wasn’t anything he could change and it wouldn’t matter anyway since he (probably) wouldn’t see Louis again after today. It had been cool meeting him and Harry loved how comfortable he’d become with the older boy in such a short amount of time. Harry reckoned that it was a good trial run at the very least since he’d need to meet lots of new people in uni. So Harry took a deep breath and got dressed. After that he went to the kitchen. He paused briefly in the doorway to survey the scene, though. 

Louis, Max, and Hannah were sitting around the kitchen table, Max on the cushioned bench that Harry had chosen last night. Now he understood why there were such big cushions. He looked to the wall behind it and saw the clock Louis had looked at last night. Underneath the clock there were a couple of badly drawn, but cute, pictures. That was clearly Max’ corner over there. Harry wanted to smile but ended up shaking his head. He couldn’t believe how much he had missed last night.  
They were eating the pancakes Hannah had obviously made. They looked happy, even if they weren’t a proper family. Harry felt more and more like he was intruding. He should really just go back to the hotel.

All of a sudden Hannah looked up and caught Harry’s eyes. It took a moment, but then she smiled cautiously at him. “Good morning! Come on, have a seat. Your pancakes are getting cold. Would you like some tea?”

Harry, grateful for Hannah’s initiative, came over and sat down. He looked at everyone fleetingly before he introduced himself to Hannah, “I’m Harry, by the way, and thank you. They smell deliciously.”

“It’s the best food I’ve ever had!” Max exclaimed, munching happily on a pancake drenched in syrup.

“Well, in that case I’d better dig in,” Harry responded grinning. If nothing else, Harry knew he was good with children. They liked him and he also enjoyed their company. Louis to his right laughed quietly.

“Thank you, Max. You still won’t get them more often,” Hannah insisted chuckling.

“Muum, that’s not fair. Dad?” Max looked to Louis, seeking help since his mother only laughed harder.

“Sorry, buddy, but you heard your mother!”

Max huffed loudly but continued eating.

After all of them had finished their breakfast, during which they had made some small talk, Louis told Hannah that he would quickly drop Harry off at his hotel. “Actually, it might take a while. My car’s still down at the pub,” he remembered.

“You can take mine, if you want,” Hannah offered. “We can pick up yours later.”

~

“So, what are your plans for today?” he inquired while once again speeding through the village.

“Gemma and I’d like to go to the rope bridge. To be honest, I’m a bit scared of heights, but I really wanna walk across that bridge. It looks fantastic!”

“It is. It’s quite spectacular. Make sure to get some good pictures.”

“I will,” Harry vowed.

“How will you get there? Are you going to take the bus? I’m not sure of the timetable, but I don’t think there are that many buses.”

“We were actually hoping to walk there,” Harry explained. “I know that it’s quite far, but I think we can make it and the Lonely Planet says that it’s an easy to moderate hike. So, we’ll try.”

“Okay, good for you,” Louis accepted.

“What about you?” Harry questioned in turn. “Do you have any special plans with Max?”

“Yeah, actually. We’re going to have a barbecue with some friends because of his birthday,” Louis replied and after a moment he added, “Do you maybe want to come?”

“Uh….” Harry was taken aback by this question.

“Obviously you don’t have to come,” Louis hastened to explain, picking up on Harry’s discomfort. “But I’d really love that. I’ve enjoyed our time together and I’d love to see you again. If you want to, that is. Your sister’s welcome as well.”

“Ok, I’ll think about it,” Harry replied as Louis was pulling up to the hotel’s car park. He honestly wasn’t sure if it’d be smart to drag out their goodbye any longer. He really liked Louis and he didn’t want to become too attached to him. It’d make Harry miss the other boy too much.

“Okay. Have a great day and take care!”

~

It took Harry and Gemma a few hours to reach the rope bridge. They were exhausted but happy but most importantly, they felt accomplished.

Completely beat Harry dropped down into a seat at the café situated at the entrance to the rope bridge. They still had to walk to the actual bridge, but for now they decided on a much needed break. “Get me Ribena, please?” He asked his sister, who hadn’t sat down yet.

“Sure,” she replied. When she returned with Harry’s drink of choice and a coke for herself, she plopped down opposite him. “I seriously can’t take another step! I’m not kidding, Haz. We need to take the bus back!”

Harry chuckled a bit at his sister’s dramatics, but secretly agreed with her. They just weren’t the fittest people. “So, do you wanna go out tonight?”

“What? No!” Gemma exclaimed. “I’m too exhausted. And where would we go anyway?”

“Well, Louis invited me. Us, I mean.” When Gemma glanced doubtfully at him, he hastened to confirm, “Honestly! He invited both of us to a barbecue.” And then quieter he added, “It’s kind of a celebration because his son turned four yesterday.”

“His what?” Gemma nearly shouted, looking shocked. She caught herself at the last moment, though, looking quickly to the other patrons, but none of them paid her any attention. “Did you just say he has a son? Oh my God… I can’t believe this! And to think we’ve been walking around for ages today and you didn’t think to tell me this sooner? Harry!”

Harry looked guiltily to the ground. After a moment he started to tell his sister about what had happened that morning and how it made him feel. “So, it was actually nice with them. I mean, Hannah was really friendly and Max’s awesome! But I felt like I was intruding. I felt so uneasy this morning, but then again, I’ve really, really enjoyed the time with Louis and I’d love to spend some more time with him and get to know his son better and meet his friends. I just don’t know how to say goodbye after all of this to him. I already like him so much!” Harry concluded miserably.

“Oh, Harry.” Gemma had listened attentively while her brother had been talking. Then she got up, went over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “I don’t know what to say to that,” she admitted. 

“I know, it’s okay. I just don’t know what to do.” Harry sighed heavily.

“Do you think he maybe just invited you to be polite?” Gemma asked carefully.

“No. I think he’ll be quite disappointed if I don’t show up…. Urgh! Why do I have to meet such a cool guy on holiday?” Harry suddenly exclaimed.

Gemma looked at him sadly. “You know what we’re going to do?” She asked abruptly after a short silence.

“No?”

“We are getting off our lazy arses now and then we’re going to walk over that bridge and back, take the bus to the hotel, rest for a bit, and then we’re going to that barbecue!”

“Really?” Harry was surprised by his sister’s planning.

“Yeah.” She smiled at him, got up and reached out in order to pull him up as well. “Let’s see how it’ll play out.”

~

It was already gone eight o’clock by the time Harry and Gemma arrived at Louis’. They had taken a taxi from the hotel. As soon as they got out of the car they could smell that the barbecue was already in full swing. They could also hear some quiet music and a few people talking and laughing.

“Should we ring the doorbell or just go to the backyard?” Gemma wanted to know.

“Let’s ring the doorbell!” Harry decided. ”I don’t just wanna burst in.“ He felt a little uneasy. What would everybody say when two strangers suddenly turned up at a, well, child’s barbecue. Because that’s what it essentially was.

“Sure!“ His sister agreed.

Only moments later Louis opened the door. He was grinning from ear to ear. “Harry!” He exclaimed. He sounded a little surprised, but immediately enveloped Harry in a tight hug. “And Gemma,” he added still smiling. “I’m so glad you could make it,” he said while gesturing to them to follow him through his cottage into the backyard.

Harry smiled widely at Louis’ enthusiasm.

They reached the living room and were about to step outside through a French door, when Harry took hold of Louis’ arm. “It’s just, we didn’t bring anything. Sorry.”

Louis looked a little taken aback by that statement but caught himself quickly. “That’s quite alright. I didn’t expect you to,” he reassured. “I’m more than happy that you came at all. And Max’ll be happy, too!”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Harry replied, while Gemma said to him under her breath, “See? Told you so!”

“’Course, I am,” the older boy confirmed. “And where would you have got a present anyway? It was such short notice for you guys, too.”

There were about fifteen people in the backyard.  
Harry recognised Hannah immediately. She was talking to what appeared to be a young couple. Harry realised that from where she was standing she could watch Max, who was playing in a sandbox with another boy who looked to be about the same age.  
On the patio, on which he and Gemma were still standing, was the grill. There were two boys in front of it, who seemed to be about Louis’ age. They were talking and laughing, occasionally taking a sip from the beer bottles they were holding. They were also doing the barbecuing. From what Harry could see, there were sausages, steaks and skewers. At once Harry remembered that he hadn’t told Louis that he stuck to a vegetarian diet. Oh well, he could have some salad, he supposed.

“Oh, there you guys are. I almost lost you there for a minute.” Louis said coming up to them. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to some people.”

That’s how Harry learned that the two guys doing the barbecuing were Niall and Zayn, Louis’ best friends, and that the couple Hannah was talking to, were Niall’s brother and his wife. Max was playing with their son, Theo. They seemed to be a very close-knit group. But there were also Louis’ and Hannah’s parents, a couple of Hannah’s friends and two more little boys who were sat on the grass, playing with some action figures.

After Louis had done the rounds, he excused himself to the kitchen.

“Everybody seems really nice so far,” Gemma decided.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed easily. “But what now?”

“I think I’m gonna grab a beer and talk to Denise for a bit. She seemed pretty cool.”

“Okay.”

Unsure, Harry looked around, pondering where to go or who to talk to. After some deliberation he made his way towards the patio again, where Niall and Zayn were still standing.

“Hey,” he greeted them. He sounded a little timid and he chastened himself for that straightaway. That wasn’t how he wanted to come across, especially when he met someone for the first time.

“Hiya mate,” Niall whooped excitedly. “It’s so good to meet you. Lou’s told us so much about you. Do you want a beer? I can get you one!”

“Eh, yeah, sure.” Harry figured that one beer wouldn’t do any harm. “And, ehm, what? He has? But we only met yesterday.” 

“Sure he has.” Niall talked a little louder while walking around the patio in order to get Harry’s beer. “As soon as he’d dropped you off earlier today he texted us. You know, Louis, Zayn, our mate, Liam - he has to work now, he’s a firefighter, you know? - and I have this whatsapp group. Anyway, he was really excited. Wouldn’t shut up. I’m really glad you came. He wasn’t sure you would. He was sooo nervous.” Niall chattered away and finally handed Harry his beer. He immediately took a sip, feeling a little overwhelmed by all of this new information.

Zayn had stood at the grill all the while, watching them and turning the meat absentmindedly. “He’s right, you know?” He looked at Harry imploringly. “Not to put you on the spot, but Louis hasn’t been this enthusiastic about anyone or anything in a long time. Besides Max, of course. “

“Oh. I mean… cool.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it!” Niall squeezed Harry’s shoulder and grinned at him. “It’s all good.”

“Yeah, man,” Zayn agreed. “Just enjoy yourself. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Ok, thanks,” Harry smiled gratefully at Louis’ friends. He felt a little dazed but it was also good to know that he wasn’t the only one who felt like that, that is too much too soon.

“So, how did you meet Louis?” And just like that a conversation was struck up between the three of them.

Harry thought it was easy talking to Niall and Zayn. They were friendly and open. They told him stories about Louis when he was younger, but they also talked about themselves and their friend Liam and what it was like growing up together. Harry threw in a few comments here and there, but mostly he listened to them talk. It was nice and he felt himself relax gradually.

When he turned around a little to have a look at what Gemma was doing, he saw that Louis and Max were approaching them.

“Hey,” Louis said as soon as they had reached them. “Is the food almost done?” 

“Yeah, it is, I’ve got it here on a plate already. Sorry, but we were talking and you know…,” Zayn apologised.

While Louis and Zayn sorted out the food for the guests and Niall got Louis another beer, Harry bent down to Max’ height. “Hello again.” He smiled at the small boy.

“Hello again to you, too,” he grinned at Harry.

“Are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s not a party, it’s a barbecue!” Max corrected the older boy.

“Oh, yes, of course, you’re right. How silly of me.” Harry had to fight to stay serious.

“Hey Max, you want a sausage and some potato salad? Your mum made it…” Louis asked.

Instead of answering, Max immediately went to where his dad had gone to prepare him a plate of said food.

Bit by bit everybody came by to get something to eat or a new drink. They talked for a bit and it didn’t take much longer until people started to leave. Greg, Denise and Theo were first since Theo obviously had to go to bed. Zayn was next, since he had to get up early the next day.

Eventually the only people left were Harry, Gemma and Louis’ little family.

“Right, I think it’s time to leave, H,” Gemma suggested.

Harry nodded in order to show her that he had heard her. That didn’t mean that he had to like it, though. He knew that she was right. They were the last guests that were left and Louis and Hannah had some tidying up to do and they probably wanted to spend some time with Max, too, but Harry just couldn’t help and feel selfish. He wanted to stay and he wanted to spend more time with Louis, talk to him since they hadn’t really had that opportunity during the barbecue, cuddle him again, and maybe even kiss him.

That thought alone made him get butterflies in his stomach. Blushing he grinned a little to himself.

He had thought about kissing the older boy quite a bit. Louis was gorgeous and so friendly and easy-going that it felt only natural to Harry to want to make out with him. If he left right now, Harry wouldn’t know whether he’d see the other boy ever again and leaving just like that felt so incomplete to him. It simply didn’t make sense to him. What was the point even?

“Yeah, all right,” he said with a short delay. Even though he wanted to stay, he didn’t dare ask for it. He didn’t want to impose. It was most important to him that Louis would remember him fondly. He couldn’t stand the thought of Louis thinking Harry was a spoilt brat who just did whatever he pleased.

“Thank you for having us,” Gemma said to Hannah, before she asked whether she could have the recipe for the rainbow cake that they had had for desert.

While the two women talked and went inside the house - with Max on Hannah’s hip - in order to fetch the recipe, Harry looked shyly at Louis. “I guess that’s it then.” He couldn’t help but sound sad.

Louis looked equally unhappy. “And you’re leaving tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’re going to Dublin. Their university’s programme isn’t as good, but it’ll be nice to see the city.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, it’s a fun city.”

They looked at each other for a bit, both unsure of what to do next until Louis suggested, “You could stay the night again?” He made it sound like a question.

“I’d love that.” Harry agreed immediately.

~

A couple of hours later everything was tidied up, leftovers were put away in the fridge, and Hannah, with Max, was dropping Gemma off at the hotel, before she went to her parents’ house.

“Why isn’t she going to her own house? Or flat?” Harry was curious. He sat in Max’s spot again, watching Louis, who had put the kettle on and was just taking out mugs from the cupboard in order to prepare both of them some tea.

“’Cause her flat is in London,” Louis stated, watching Harry for a reaction.

“Oh.” Harry wasn’t very eloquent, too surprised by this newfound information.

“Yeah,” Louis said, pouring the steaming water into the mugs. “She’s been at uni there for quite some time now. It’s what she’s always wanted.”

“But Max…?” Harry questioned, though he wasn’t sure how to formulate what he wanted to ask.

Louis took the mugs over to the table and sat down on a chair, facing Harry. “That’s how most people react and she didn’t want to go at first, because of Max, obviously, but also because of what people were saying. This is a very small town after all and people always bad-mouth others or think they have the right to dictate other people’s lives, but I made her go. It was her dream and I knew that and she’s happy now. And that’s actually really important to me. Also, she might’ve resented me - or even worse, Max - if she had stayed here. And it also doesn’t make her a bad mother. She comes down as often as she can and we skype and she takes good care of him.” He got steadily louder.

“Ok,” was all Harry was able to it. That was obviously a sensitive topic for Louis.

“Sorry,” Louis said instantly. He looked tired.

“It’s alright,” Harry placated, stroking Louis’s arm, which was closest to him, gently. “I didn’t mean to be insensitive and I certainly didn’t mean to judge her or you and from what I’ve seen, she is a good mother. I was just surprised.”

“Thank you,” Louis said, smiling sadly. “That means a lot. There are not many people here who think that way.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to smile sadly. He meant what he had said. From what he had seen they were a great little family who clearly loved each other a lot. It was a shame that other people apparently couldn’t see that.

“I’m sorry, but I’m really tired all of a sudden,” Louis said after a moment. He didn’t say it, but it was implied that he wanted to go to bed. He looked apologetic at that. It was clear that he had wanted the evening to go differently.

“Let’s head to bed then.”

“Yeah?” Louis smiled tentatively.

“Of course.”

Just like the night before Louis gave Harry a T-Shirt and sweats to sleep in. They quickly got into bed, but other than the night before, they cuddled up to each other immediately.

“This is alright, yeah?” Louis wanted to be sure.

“Definitely,” Harry mumbled, his speech muffled from where his face was pressed into the older boy’s shoulder.

Another thing that was different that time around was that they weren’t woken up by other people the next morning. Instead they were woken up by the ringing of Harry’s mobile. While Louis was just groaning, burying himself deeper into his duvet, Harry sat up straightaway. “I have to get that, sorry. It’s my ring tone for Gemma.”

Scrambling for his mobile that he had put onto the nightstand the night before in order to charge it, he disconnected it quickly from the charger and swiped the screen before holding it to his ear.

“Yeah?” It was more a croak than an actual word, his voice still deep from sleep.

“Were you still asleep?” Gemma enquired in lieu of a greeting.

“Yeah,” he repeated.

“Good thing I called then. You have about an hour to get ready and get here. We really have to get to the bus centre in Coleraine on time. There are not many connections today.”

“Alright,” he agreed. “What time is it anyway?”

“Quarter to eleven,” Gemma replied and after a moment she wondered, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah”, Harry said again. “Just a bit sleepy. I talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye bye.”

“So, you have to go then?” Louis wanted to know. He was still lying on his side, now looking at where Harry was sitting, though.

“Yeah, sorry,” Harry said, turning around to look at the other boy as well.

“Hey, nothing to be sorry about! We knew that you would’ve to leave this morning. It’s all good. If anything, I’m sorry for ruining last night. That topic just drains me and it’s been going on for absolutely ever!”

“No, don’t apologise either! It is what it is and it was still great to spend some time with you.” Harry smiled uncertainly at Louis, who returned that smile full force. “Same.”

After a moment Harry said, “I’ve really gotta go now!” He looked sad saying that. He’d enjoyed his time with Louis and he never would’ve guessed that he’d meet such a warm and intriguing person on his little uni trip.

“I know,” Louis confirmed. “How about you’ll take a quick shower and I’ll fix us a cuppa and some toast?! Can’t let you leave on an empty tummy.”

“Sounds great.” Harry agreed happily to Louis’ little plan.

About twenty minutes later they met again in the kitchen. True to his word, Louis had prepared some breakfast. In addition to the toast and tea he’d also dug up some fruit. “I know that you love your fruit and veggies, so I hope you like it.” He invited Harry to sit down by gesturing to the bench the younger boy usually sat on.

“Thanks,” Harry said, sitting down on the proffered seat. “This looks great,” he enthused.

“Ohh, don’t exaggerate,” Louis exclaimed. “I’m sure you’ve had better!”

“Probably,” Harry admitted. “But I haven’t had such great company in a long time.

Louis was taken aback at those words. “Wow, thank you for saying that!” He took a piece of toast from the basket and started buttering it.

“It’s the truth!”

“Then thank you even more and right back at ya! I’ve enjoyed getting to know you.”

Harry smiled satisfied around the grapes in his mouth. It was nice hearing something like that. It made him feel good and, more importantly, more confident. Maybe he wasn’t as bad at meeting new people as he’d thought he was. “Same,” he said, swallowing down his fruit. “Though I feel like I haven’t just got to know you. You also let me into your family, let me meet your son. Not everybody would’ve done that. I really appreciate that.”

Louis grinned. “Well, of course. We’re a packaged deal.”

They smiled knowingly at each other and continued with their breakfast.

When it was time to go Louis asked, “Do you maybe wanna stay in touch?”

“Oh,” Harry hesitated and began to explain, “well, I mean, yeah, ‘course, but….you know…” Again he wasn’t sure how to put his thoughts into words. He’d love to stay in touch, become great friends with Louis or maybe even more, but how would that even be possible? Louis would be busy with Max and work and then there’s the distance between them. They wouldn’t even be in the same country. Those things would make it quite difficult to find time to skype. Except…if he got into Belfast University. Maybe. Argh.

“Hey, stop! Don’t worry,” said Louis, taking charge and trying to calm Harry down. “It’s alright. You know what? I’ve got your e-mail address and I’ll send you the picture of you and your sister from the Causeway and if you want to you can e-mail me back and if you don’t want to then that’s okay, too. Sounds good?” 

“Yeah,” accepted Harry the offer gratefully.

“Okay, so you’re ready to go?” Louis asked while placing the dirty dishes in the sink.

“Yeah, and thanks for doing this for me.”

~

The ride to the hotel was spent in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it felt a little charged, though. Harry kept catching Louis sneaking glances at him whenever the older boy was able to.

Soon Louis pulled into the hotel’s car park. Harry was about to open his door, another “thanks” on his lips, when Louis turned off the engine. “Harry, wait!” He said quietly but urgently. “Please tell me if I’m overstepping and definitely tell me if you don’t want to, but,” he swallowed heavily, “I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

Louis looked imploringly at Harry, who had turned pale. After a moment he burst out, “Really? Oh my God!”

Now Louis seemed more uncertain, his eyes cast downward.

“You really wanna kiss me?” Harry continued. He seemed pretty excited at the prospect. “And I thought I was the only one!”

Hearing that Louis suddenly looked into Harry’s eyes again. “You thought what?” He demanded to know. “I thought I was the only one of the two of us who wanted to do that.”

“Really?”

“Of course! You are gorgeous and an awesome person!” Harry blushed a little but kept looking into the other boy’s eyes. He was a little proud of himself for being so direct. He’d never done that before but Louis gave him strength somehow.

With a blinding smile gracing his lips, Louis said to Harry “Come here then!”

Harry leaned a little towards Louis who in turn reached for the younger boy’s neck, pulling him in a little more. With one last smile Louis pressed their mouths together. The kiss was a little hesitant, their lips moving gently against each other. It only lasted a short few seconds until they pulled apart again, looking at each other questioningly.

Harry was glowing and Louis was radiating happiness. Harry nodded quickly, his lips turned upwards and they were kissing again, this time with more heat. Louis ran his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, asking him to open his mouth, to meet him with his own tongue. The younger boy allowed this quickly, massaging Louis’ tongue and licking into his mouth. Louis gasped into it and let out a few moans, which prompted Harry to smile against his mouth. Louis pressed soft little kisses into the corners of Harry’s mouth until he finally pulled away again.

“Wow!” Louis acclaimed.

“Yeah…,” Harry was a bit dazed. 

Louis leant over to the other boy again, enveloping him tightly with his arms, pressing the nose into his neck. The hug was a little awkward because of the way they were still sitting in the car but it felt great nonetheless. They stayed like that for a moment until Harry informed Louis, “I really have to go now. I’m so sorry. I don’t wanna leave now. This sucks.”

“Oh,” mumbled Louis, pulling out of the embrace. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make it harder for you….” 

“No! No, no, please don’t misunderstand me! I’m glad we did this!” Harry enthused, turning red again. “I just wish we could’ve had more time, you know?”

“Yeah, I understand. I feel the same actually. But let’s not cry about things that didn’t happen or can’t happen - that has never helped anyone. Let’s just be happy about what we had, yeah?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed and continued quite soberly, “Bye then. Please don’t forget to send me that picture, alright?”

“’Course not! Take care, Harry!” Louis looked a little sad despite his own words.

“I will.” He swallowed thickly, forcing a smile on his face. He got out of the car then and with a last wave to Louis he walked towards the hotel’s entrance.

 

 

 

~

 

 

_ 6 weeks later _

from: [h.styles@huhu.co.uk](mailto:h.styles@huhu.co.uk)  
to: [louiswt@juju.co.uk](mailto:louiswt@juju.co.uk)  
subject: I got accepted!

Hii Louis,  
Sorry for not replying sooner but guess what! I’ve just got my acceptance letter for the University of Belfast!! I’m so happy right now! It’s my dream come true. You know that it was my goal to get into that uni but I also really, really hope that I’ll get to see you again. If you want to that is. But you want to, right? Since you wanted to stay in touch!?  
Hope to hear from you soon!  
Love, Harry  
  
p.s.: Thank you for the picture. It’s brilliant! I framed it and put it on my desk :)

 


End file.
